


From A To Z

by charlottecauchemar



Category: DBSK, Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop, TVXQ
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottecauchemar/pseuds/charlottecauchemar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dengarkan kisah mereka. Seperti pelangi, berwarna-warni. Dari A sampai Z, biarkan mereka menceritakannya padamu… /chibi!DB5K/ /hints of YunJae/ /fail attempt on fluff&humor/</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A To Z

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **charlottecauchemar’s  
>  A chibi!DB5K drabbles collection:**   
> 
> 
>   
> **  
> FROM A TO Z  
> 
> 
> Sadly, they’re not mine ;A;
> 
>   
> **   
> 
> 
>   
> 

**-Angel-  
**   


“MURID BARU!”  


“Pasti laki-laki!”  


“Perempuan! Tadi aku lihat sekilas kok. Cantik, matanya juga bulat kayak boneka.”  


“Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru.”  


Ruangan kelas berubah hening. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping guru mereka. Benar, cantik. Tapi…  


“Hei, kenapa kamu pake celana? Semua anak perempuan di sini kan pake rok.”  


Bocah itu memonyongkan bibirnya, kemudian berjalan menuju Changmin yang duduk di samping jendela.  


“Aku laki-laki, tau!”  


Dan seisi kelas berubah histeris saat sang bocah menurunkan celana seragamnya, membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki tulen. Changmin hanya bisa melongo.  


Dengan santai, dia memakai kembali celananya dan berjalan menuju depan kelas kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya. “Namaku Kim Jaejoong, 5 tahun. Aku punya banyak kakak perempuan dan aku laki-laki!”  


Di pojok kelas, Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.  


“Malaikat…” bisiknya, tak sadar akan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

  


 **-Bambi-  
**   


Jaejoong memandang _dia_ dengan tatapan penuh benci.  


Bocah itu bahkan tanpa sadar meremas kertas yang tengah digambarinya, membayangkan bahwa yang sedang dihancurkannya saat itu adalah _dia_.  


Apalagi saat Yunho – _his Yunnie, remind you_ —memeluk dan mencium _dia_ dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Hal itu sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi.  


Karena itu, ketika jam istirahat tiba, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengenyahkan _dia_ untuk selamanya.  


Setelah memastikan bahwa Yunho pergi ke toilet sendirian, Jaejoong menghampiri _dia_.  


“Apa bagusnya sih kamu? Cantikkan juga aku,” bibirnya mengerucut. Dia mengambil sebuah cermin bentuk Hello Kitty dari tasnya, kemudian melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Setelah puas, dia menghadapkan cermin itu kepada _dia_.  


“Nih liat. Kamu jelek.” Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  


Perlahan, Jaejoong membawa _dia_ ke halaman belakang sekolah, di mana tidak ada seorang anak pun yang bermain di sana. Tujuannya hanya satu: sebuah tempat pembakaran sampah di sudut halaman.  


Setelah menempatkan _dia_ di tempat yang tidak terlihat, Jaejoong membusungkan dadanya dan tertawa kecil.  


“Dadah, Bambi~”  


Uh oh, _jealous little Jaejoong is scary_.

  


 **-Catshinki-  
**   


“Ini Bakira, yang ini Leo. Yang di situ Pard sama Tigger. Terus yang ini Tigger.” Junsu memamerkan dengan bangga kucing-kucing peliharaannya di depan kelas. “Dan mereka semua adalah anggota Catshinki!”  


Terdengar suara riuh rendah dari dalam kelas. Semua anak, terutama anak-anak perempuan, berteriak senang ketika melihat lima ekor kucing yang berputar-putar di kaki Junsu. Err… kecuali satu orang.  


Kim Jaejoong memandang Junsu dan kucing-kucingnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Sesekali dia melirik kotak kardus kecil di bawah mejanya.  


“Joongie-ah, giliranmu,” Yunho menyenggol lengan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan panggilan guru mereka.  


Jaejoong membawa kardus kecilnya dengan setengah hati. Perjalanan dari tempat duduknya hingga depan kelas tidak pernah terasa seberat ini.  


Tapi, hey! Sebelum tiba di tempat tujuan, sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.  


“Ini…” Jaejoong mengeluarkan seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu dari kotak yang dibawanya, “…namanya Jiji.”  


Jaejoong berhenti sebentar, memperhatikan reaksi teman-temannya.  


“… dia adalah leader dari Catshinki dan mulai hari kalian bisa mendaftar menjadi Kittyopeia dengan membayar sebungkus marshmallow kepadaku.”  


Di kursinya, Junsu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Jaejoong dan sifat suka seenak sendirinya memang tidak pernah bisa diduga.

  


 **-Dong Bang KinKy-  
**   


“Minnie-ah~ kau sedang apa?”  


Changmin terburu-buru menutup entah-apapun-itu yang sedang dibacanya.  


“Bu… bukan apa-apa kok.” Changmin langsung memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya, berusaha menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Jaejoong.  


Kening Jaejoong berkerut, tidak percaya pada ucapan bocah di hadapannya. “Jangan bohong, Minnie. Beritahu aku.”  


“Panggil aku _hyung_ dulu,” ujarnya dengan senyuman jahil.  


Jaejoong membalas dengan menjulurkan lidah sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Changmin sambil bergumam yang terdengar seperti “Changminnie _pabo_.”  


Bocah itu menarik napas lega begitu melihat rambut hitam Jaejoong hilang di balik tikungan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggunya, dia kembali mengeluarkan buku bermasalah tadi dan melanjutkan membaca.  


Sangat serius. Wajahnya berubah merah dan bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi keningnya.  


Sangat serius. Hingga tidak menyadari sepasang mata hitam Jaejoong ikut menikmati dari balik punggungnya.  


“Dong Bang Kinky? Bukannya boyband yang terkenal itu sekarang Dong Bang Shin Ki ya?”  


Changmin terlonjak, nyaris menjatuhkan bukunya begitu mendengar suara itu.  


“Ya, Kim Jaejoong! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!”  


Jaejoong tidak peduli, dengan cepat disambarnya buku yang sekarang berada di pangkuan Changmin tanpa penjagaan.  


“Ceritanya apaan sih? Tulisannya ‘aahh’, ‘uhhh’, ‘ngghhh’ semua.”  


Changmin hanya bisa bersyukur pada semua dewa yang bisa dipikirkannya atas kepolosan –atau kebodohan— _hyung_ -nya yang satu ini.  


“Ceritanya tentang Hero dan U-know –anggota Dong Bang Shin Ki itu—yang menjalin hubungan ala orang dewasa.”  


Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, makin bingung.  


“Ckck, _hyungie_ -ah, kau akan mengerti saat kau sudah besar nanti,” Changmin terkekeh kecil dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.  


Hmm… sepertinya Changmin lupa kalau usia Jaejoong itu bahkan lebih tua dari dirinya.

  


 **-Ele~ Ele~ Elephant~-  
**   


“ _Ele~ ele~ elephant~_ ” Jaejoong bernyanyi sambil melempar-lempar boneka gajah yang diberikan oleh seorang ahjumma baik hati saat perjalanannya ke sekolah tadi pagi.  


“Aku iri…”  


Jaejoong berhenti dan mendapati Yunho duduk sambil bertopang dagu, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi. Bocah itu kemudian duduk di samping Yunho sambil menyodorkan bonekanya.  


“Yunnie boleh pinjam, kok. Tapi jangan lupa kembalikan ya, soalnya itu punyaku.”  


Yunho tersenyum lebar ketika memangku boneka itu. “Kalau Bambi masih ada, pasti dia sudah sebesar gajah ini sekarang…”  


“Bambi nakal, sih, nggak seperti Joongie. Joongie sih nggak akan bikin Yunnie sedih,” ujar Jaejoong sambil bergelayut di lengan Yunho.  


Andai saja Yunho tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang membuat Bambi pergi. Tapi tentu saja, Kim Jaejoong tidak akan menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri dengan memberitahu Yunho informasi itu.  


Setelah bosan bermain dengan boneka gajah Jaejoong, Yunho mendapatkan ide lain. Dia segera mengambil satu set krayon baru yang dibelikan ibunya sehari setelah kepergian Bambi. Dan kini, bocah itu memiliki hobi baru, yaitu menggambar –walau bisa dibilang sebagian besar hasil karyanya tidak dapat diidentifikasi.  


Dengan semangat, Yunho menggambar boneka gajah itu untuk dipersembahkan pada Jaejoong. Awalnya, wajah cantik bocah itu penuh dengan senyuman. Namun semakin banyak Yunho menggoreskan krayonnya di kertas, ekspresinya mulai berubah, bahkan terlihat genangan air mata di pelupuknya. Sampai akhirnya…  


“ _Songsaenim_! Yunnie merusak _ele ele elephant_ Joongie! Huaa…” Jaejoong melempar bonekanya sambil menangis, kemudian berlari mencari gurunya.  


Yunho hanya bisa melongo. Dia memperhatikan gambar yang dibuatnya, kemudian membandingkannya dengan boneka gajah itu.  


Hmph, mirip kok.  


Mirip sih, kalau gambar itu dilihat dari puncak gunung Everest dengan sedotan yang tersumbat butir nasi di ujungnya. Yoochun yang kebetulan melintas pun tidak bisa menyebutkan binatang –atau amoeba—macam apa yang berusaha digambar oleh Yunho.  


Yah… paling tidak kita bisa tahu bahwa pelukis harus segera dicoret dari daftar cita-cita seorang Jung Yunho.

  
**

Next  
F. G. H. I. J

**   


**Author's Note:**

> Nggak tau ini drabble asal muasalnya bagaimana, tau2 saya udah mulai main nulis aja.  
> Lucu aja, membayangkan little DBSK tapi dengan kepribadian mereka sekarang ini.  
> Kenapa Jaejoong sebagai tokoh center? Karena dia aneh HA. Tolong jangan timpuk saya, saya hanya bicara sesuai kenyataan.  
> Sedikit bingung sebenernya, soalnya ini pertama kali ngepost di AO3, sampe berapa kali edit terus ;A;  
> Semoga karya pertama di sini tidak mengecewakan :)  
> Ps: Jaejoong itu bias saya kok ^^  
> Comments are love <3


End file.
